Misery loves my company
by GreyFox9111
Summary: Yuri loves Natsuki, Natsuki loves Yuri. But they don't know that and they make themselves suffer by not confessing their feelings. But they both have secrets, they both have their own problems they deal with everyday. Will this unlikely couple come together? Or will they continue to suffer? And will their problems get even worse because of it? Yuri x Natsuki
1. Chapter 1

Hi! How are all my favorite people doing? Welcome to a new story about my obsession DDLC! I think I like these girls too much... Nah, how do you like these girls too much? Haha, anyways, welcome to my new story and a new pairing, Yuri x Natsuki, which in my opinion is the best pairing EVAR. But, my personal opinion aside, I'm going to inform you now I will be posting only two chapters this week, maybe three because I won't be able to post anything next week cause I'll be on vacation, but, all that aside, I hope you all enjoy this pairing, and I hope that I do a good job for you guys! Sorry for rambling dull nonsense, but it's what I do best! Let us begin! _(P.S. this will be a mix between 3rd person, and 1st person, alternating between the two girls)_

 _Natsuki POV_

I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock beeping over and over again, I look over at the clock which read, 7:30 AM. _'Ugh, I don't want to go to school. I don't wanna get up...'_ I thought to myself but the thing wouldn't stop beeping and my nightstand was out of arms reach so I had to actually get up and hit the 'Off' button. There. Much better!

I sigh and slowly get up and walk into the bathroom. After I finish, I throw on my uniform and look at my hair which was down to my shoulders, "I hate my hair when it's down... It makes me look even more stupid..." I mumbled and put it up, putting the clips in and smiling when I looked at my reflection. There! Now I don't look too horrible! I thought and walked out of the bathroom.

I silently walked down the stairs into my living room, I was instantly exposed to the reeking smell of alcohol and I saw Papa laying on the couch, passed out with the TV on, I wrinkled my nose as the smell became even more intense. But, I was used to it and I was just happy Papa was asleep. I relaxed and quietly opened the door, as not to wake him.

I started my walk to school, I didn't really care about school, I only ever looked forward to the literature club, I could just be myself and read my manga and actually have friends I can talk to. I smile and think about them, but out of all of them, one just stood out to me. One of them made my heart flutter inside my chest, one of them made me smile and laugh, even though I never let them see it. One of them is beautiful beyond compare... And that one is...

 ***Slam!***

 _Yuri POV_

I woke up early as usual, of course, I hated getting up so early but thanks to my parents, waking up at 6:30 was programed into my mind. But, it's not too bad I suppose, at least I know I won't ever really be late to anything, right?

It didn't take my long to get ready, I just put my uniform on and the only really hard part was brushing my long hair. Good thing I've practiced though and I have learned the best way to actually brush it without pain and to get done faster. Whatever, I really didn't care much about my appearance, it's not like people are going to actually be looking at me to even notice whether or not I brush my hair.

I greeted my mother as she gave me my breakfast, which I slowly ate and as a habit, I pulled out my book and started reading while I ate. I know it is a bad habit to do something like read while eating, but I make sure I'm not messy and don't get it all over everything, and no one usually talks to me when I eat anyway.

I grimace as someone got impaled in my book, "Painful... Yet, so fascinating..." I muttered and kept reading, almost forgetting about my food. I was broken out of my trance by my mother, who shook me telling me I need to hurry up and leave. My eyes widened when I looked at the clock on the wall, 7:35. Uh-oh, so much for never being late.

I quickly got my bag and stuck my book inside it and rushed out the door. School didn't start for another half hour, but I needed to get there early to go over my notes with my teacher. I quickly walked since I hated running, but, I had to start jogging if I wanted to even get there in time.

My thoughts weren't filled with worry though, oddly enough, I wasn't even thinking about school at all. My thoughts were instead invaded by someone I had recently become... Close to. She was in my Literature Club, which even though I loved school, was my favorite part of the day.

It was a place for me to be able to read without some one knocking my book out of my hands, or insulting me. I sighed, and breathed a bit heavily now as my stamina drained, goodness I was pathetic.

But I just kept think about her, her small smile, her feisty personality, the way she looks when she succeeds in doing something. Even though she was rude, especially to me, she was the prettiest, most cute girl she ever seen. She made her heart pound, she made her adrenaline rush through her veins.

She was in love with this girl, and she hated it. Because she knew she hated her, but, she didn't care. She was amazing, and even though she would never love her back, she would at least try to be friends with her. This amazing girl's name is...

 ***Slam!***

 _3rd person POV_

"Yuri! Natsuki!" Both girls say in unison as they slam into each other, knocking Natsuki to the ground. Yuri quickly offered her hand.

"A-Are y-you okay!?" Yuri quickly said. Natsuki grunted and looked at Yuri's hand, slapping it away and standing up, dusting off her uniform. Her face tinted a slight pink.

"I'm fine!" She replies roughly, picking up her bag and started walking away. Yuri watched her walk away and looked down, her heart hurting that she was so easily abandoned. She picked her bad up and sighed, she had no want to rush to school anymore as she silently walked to school.

 _Natsuki POV_

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I kept repeating to myself. I felt horrible about just leaving Yuri like that, but I had to. "This isn't working at all!" She grumbled and gripped her bag tighter.

I have been being mean to Yuri lately, but I didn't want to. I only did it because she thought that maybe if I started being a complete jerk to Yuri, than I would start hating her. But being mean to her only made things worse.

It made my heart hurt every time I insulted her. It made me want to throw up when we argue and she ends up just ignoring me.

I sighed, walking to class as I threw my stuff into my locker and made my way to my first class. Ugh, school...

 _Time skip cause school boring. Natsuki POV still._

I walk up the stairs, sighing as I made my way to the clubroom. I felt my stomach churn and I really didn't want to go to club. But, it was either here or go home... Is it bad I'm weighing my options?

I walk into the clubroom and I was surprised to see that I was the last one here. I was NEVER the last one. Man, I must have been spacing out...

I quickly walk into the clubroom and I am instantly stopped by Sayori, "Hi Natsuki!" She said happily, giving me a tight hug. As much as I actually enjoyed the close contact, I couldn't let me guard down.

"What are you doing weirdo! Get off!" I said and pushed her off, causing her to giggle and smile at me.

She skipped off and I was greeted by Monika, she knew not to try to do anything I wouldn't like, so she just gave me a simple hello and a cute smile as she walked over to Sayori.

I looked around and I saw Yuri at a desk, peacefully reading a thick book with a small smile on her face. Oh my god she looked so CUTE when she smiled! I snickered and went to the closet where I keep my manga.

I only had one complete set, and that was _Parfait Girls_ so I always read them over and over again, but I has some other manga's scattered throughout their box sets. I sigh and open the closet. I look at the second shelf and my box wasn't there.

I already knew what I was going to see when I looked up, I felt fist clinch as I see my box was on the 5th shelf, which was the highest one. I turned on my heel and angrily looked at Monika, "MONIKAAAAAAAA" I yelled and she looked over at me, innocently smiling.

"What is it Natsuki?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"WHY IS MY MANGA ON THE TOP SHELF!" I yelled again, and she seemed to stifle a giggle.

"Well... The teacher said that it took up to much room and I had to move it..." She said and laughed. I glared at her and looked at the nearly empty second shelf.

"BS" I mumbled and looked up at my box, jumping up trying to grab it, making small grunting noises as I did so. "Grr..." I growled and crossed my arms angrily, trying to figure out what to do.

 _Yuri POV_

In the midst of my reading, I was startled by the sudden yelling. I yelped and looked up as I heard Natsuki yelling at Monika for moving her manga to a higher shelf she couldn't reach. I sighed and closed my book, walking over to her as she jumped up, making a cute noise every time she did so.

She ended up quitting and just stood there pouting as she looked up, "Uh... I can help you... If you want..." I said quietly, trying not to make her even more angry.

She looked back at me and her expression seemed to soften a bit before it hardened once more and she grunted, "I don't need your help!" She stated, crossing her arms as she continued looking up.

She suddenly seemed to get an idea as she ran over to the teachers desk and grabbed a swivel chair, scooting it over to the closet. "I'll just get it myself!" She said and I shook my head, stopping her before she stood up on the chair, "Yuri! What the hell are you doing" She yelled, making me cringe but I don't care. I'm not letting her get hurt.

"Shut up," I said which seemed to shocked her as her mouth opened and her eyes widened, "I am not letting you hurt yourself because you are to arrogant to accept help, now, I will be getting your manga down and you won't argue." I said and she closed her mouth, crossing her arms and and looking away.

I easily grabbed the box and set it on a shelf she could reach, I sighed and left, not expecting anything from Natsuki.

 _Natsuki POV_

I looked at the box on the lower shelf, than back to Yuri. She helped me... Why? Why did she help me when I am nothing but mean to her..? I sighed and watched her walk away, "T-Thank you..." I mumble, she kept walking away though. So that means she either didn't hear me or just didn't care. I'm betting on the latter.

I sigh and read my manga for awhile, before I was interrupted by Monika making an announcement, "Time for poems!" She said happily, I groaned and threw my manga back into my box. I hated poem sharing, it was a stupid idea.

I get up and grab my poem and we started sharing. I went to Sayori first, who had a simple poem she just threw together. Than Monika, who made a poem I had no clue what meant. I went over to Yuri who was preparing her tea she made for us every once in awhile. I loved her tea, but I never told her that.

I make it over to her when she is finishing up pouring it into small plastic cups. I cough and she looks over at me, a small blush on her face, "O-Oh... Uh... Hi Natsuki... You want to share poems I assume?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously dummy!" I said and she frowned as I handed her my poem and she handed hers to me.

After a few seconds I crinkle my nose and look up at her, she was making a similar reaction, "Uh... It's, well, simple Natsuki" She said and handed it back to me.

"Simple? SIMPLE!" I yelled and Monika and Sayori backed away from us, they knew an argument was about to happen. "You call that SIMPLE? It has a deep meaning! If you are to stupid to see that than my bad!" I yell and she gets slightly offended.

"To stupid? Well, if I am stupid than you are absolutely mentally disabled" She replies and I look down at her poem.

"Whatever! Your poem doesn't even make sense! And to add insult to injury, I can't even read this!" I yell and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry you are to idiotic to read, I am also sorry you are too stupid to understand my writing." She said and I felt myself getting angrier, "Besides, what should I expect from a girl who thinks manga is literature and watches anime religiously, if I wanted to hangout with someone like you I'd go volunteer at the elementary school" She said and that's when I snapped.

"Manga is literature" I yell and she smiles and sips her tea, I growl and slap her cup out of her hand, "Stop drinking your crappy tea and listen to me!" I yell and I knew I was going to far, but I couldn't control myself, "And don't think because you and me are in the same club that we hang out! You are so anti-social you only have two friends! And they are only friends with you because you are in their club!" I yell and point at Monika and Sayori.

"You have no friends! And you aren't even social enough to stand up for yourself! I saw you getting bullied the other day actually, you just let them slap your books and papers all over the ground! You didn't even say anything, you just stood there and stuttered while they made fun of you and laughed at you!" I said and regretted it instantly.

Yuri looked down at her spilt tea on the ground, she was trembling slightly and she breathed shakily, she quietly walked to the door and stopped, "I-I... Have to go... To the bathroom..." She said, her voice cracking and her voice wavered as she walked out of the room.

Monika looked over at me with a sad look, "You took it too far Natsuki..."She sad and I felt horrible as tears stung my eyes as I walked down the hallway and into the girls bathroom.

 _3rd person POV_

Yuri was on the bathroom floor, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head in her knees as she cried, _'Natsuki is right... I am so weak... I have no friends... She isn't my friend after all...'_ She thought and cried harder.

She heard walking come into the bathroom but she didn't even bother to see who it was, the person didn't even say anything, but they just kneeled next to her and wrapped their small arms around Yuri's upper body, "I.. Am... So sorry..." Natsuki said quietly into her ear, making Yuri look over at her.

Natsuki had her eyes closed and she was loosely hugging Yuri, making her heart pound as she was being held. "I... I didn't mean any of it... You're writing is amazing and it is so much better than mine..." Natsuki said crying slightly, "Also... I don't actually don't know how many you have outside the club... But what I do know is that you have three friends in that club... I am your friend Yuri... I'll always be your friend..." She said and sighed, letting go of Yuri. "And by the way, your tea is amazing..."

Yuri looked at her shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I... I am sorry too... Manga is literature Natsuki... It may be a bit more simple... But it is literature... And your writing is good too... They always have deep meanings that I love..." She says and smiles, "I'm sorry too Natsuki..."

Natsuki giggled and shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong dummy!" She said and stood up, reaching her hand out to Yuri, "Come on, club is probably over by now..." She said, happy that Yuri didn't hate her, and Yuri, happy that Natsuki didn't hate her.

They gathered their stuff and said goodbye as they walked their separate ways home. Both, happy that the person they love at least is their friends. But they both have secrets, they both still haven't hit the inevitable wall love brings.

 **A/n: Hey guys! I know the chapter is a bit long and it really progresses fast, but, this may look like this will be a short chapter... BUT that is not the case, this will be a long story with tons of fluff, and unfortunately a lot of sadness.. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, Idk if this is a good chapter or not.. I hope it is though! Well, I'll see you guys later! (Tomorrow hopefully!) Please review if you have anything to say! Byeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday... I was going to but... Well, you know how I said I was obsessed with these girls...? Welllll I may or may not spent my whole day playing DDLC... Getting both endings... Than uh... Adding mods to it and playing the mods... Heh... Uh... *Covers face with hands and sighs* " **It is a bit odd for a girl to be so obsessed with fake girls..."** Shut up subconscious! Don't listen to it... It has no idea what it's talking about... Heh... Anyways! Um, welcome back to my story! I've had time to think about what I want to do and I am super happy I've had the time to think! Little warning, this chapter will be as long or longer than the last one. Let's get started! **Warning, contains certain things not suitable for certain people.**

 _Yuri POV_

I clutched my books to my chest, my heart pounding. I could feel my excitement pulsating it's way through my veins. "...Haah..." I let out and rushed up to my room. My mother wasn't here, so I had time.

I rushed over to my closet and stripped out of my uniform, dressing into dark jeans and a dark sweater. I breathe shakily as I open I large drawer in the back of my closet, I peer inside as multiple knives lay dormant, all waiting to be used.

Today was different, today was special. I was extremely hurt by Natsuki's words, they cut deep into my heart but... I couldn't help but forgive her as she apologized. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding from her slender arms wrapping around my shoulders. I shuttered as I remembered the feeling and I picked out a stiletto switch blade.

It was my most expensive knife I had, and it had only ever been used once, back when I first fell in love with Natsuki, "You are so special Natsuki... I want you... But..." I say and sigh, putting my blade on my arm and cut swiftly, seething in pain as I did so, "You'll never feel the same. You hate me like most others. But..." I say and cut my arm again, "At least I have my books and knives..."

I cut myself a few more times until the pain was extremely noticeable, I shuttered and cried out as I cut myself one last time. I stood up shaking, I walk through the hallway until I get to the bathroom.

I clean my knife with the water and click it back into place, putting it in my pocket and cleaning my wounds, putting antiseptic on it and the hydrogen peroxide hurt, but I got it over with and bandaged it, sighing and rolling down my sleeve, making my way back to my room.

My cutting was an interesting thing, I don't do it because I am depressed, well, I am in a way, but that isn't why I cut. I don't do it because it makes me high, I don't do it for a sexual thrill.

I do it because I am alone. And nothing in my life is beautiful, except my books, my knives, and... And my Natsuki. Heh... I wish I could call her mine. But, I am not fortunate enough to catch the eye of someone as beautiful as her. I sigh, looking at my arm. I cut because I need something beautiful in my life. I don't care if it hurts.

I walk over to my book case and pick out a random book, ironically, it was a romance novel. I considered putting it back and grabbing a fantasy book or maybe a horror book but... I decided just to read it and see what happens.

It's not like it'll hurt to read it, right?

 _Natsuki POV_

I quickly rush home. 'Oh no! I hope I'm not to late'... I think to myself and I stop in front of my front door, trembling slightly as I lightly laid my hand on the handle. 'Maybe if I climb up into my room... He'll never know...' I thought again, but shook my head, he'd know.

I sighed, hoping I could come up with an excuse when he questioned me, so I opened the door and walked inside, instantly hit by the retched smell of alcohol.

"I'm sorry for being late Papa, I wa-" I was instantly cut off by a hard slap to the face, I yelped and instinctively fell to the ground, covering my face.

"Shut the hell up, I don't need to hear your crappy excuses Natsuki!" Her father yelled, kicking her side roughly. He was drunk and angry, which meant no matter what, this was inevitable.

"I-I'm sorry Papa! P-Please stop!" I plead, only to be answered by another kick to my stomach.

"I said shut up!" He yelled once more, "You stupid slut, I bet you were out screwing with boys weren't you?" He said and roughly kicked her again.

"N-No Papa! I promise!" I yell and her just grunts, spitting on me and kicking me once more. He probably would have continued but he was to tired and drunk, he grunted and flopped back onto the couch, cracking open another beer as he seemingly completely forgot about me.

I silently got up, wincing and holding my side and hobbling up the stairs, my cheek burning and my side and stomach screaming in pain. I open my door and drag myself to my bed, laying down and looking out my window, "It wasn't to bad today..." I said aloud, a small smile coming onto my face.

"I can't believe I hugged Yuri!" I squealed into my pillow so Papa didn't hear, I looked down at my phone and I started watching an anime I just randomly found.

I really couldn't pay attention to it though, my mind was absorbed with the thought of Yuri, I sighed, putting my phone down and looking out the window.

I felt horrible about what I said. I didn't mean any of it either, I love her tea, and... I know Yuri actually has little to no friends outside the club, so saying I wasn't her friend ripped my heart in half. And not to mention when I saw her being bullied by the three guys, I had to restrain myself from killing them all. I'm being serious.

I held onto a small pink teddy bear that Mommy bought me before she died. 'Mommy...' I thought and my thoughts suddenly shift to my parents. I sigh and held onto my bear tighter. I missed her so much, I also miss the way Papa used to be.

At least Papa's beatings didn't last very long and they really didn't do any damage besides a few bruises, but, than again, the lack of food makes up for that. He usually only kicked and slapped me, but... Nothing will ever be as horrible as the first time it happened.

 ***Flashback***

 **I come home from school, it had been two months since Mommy died and Papa hadn't taken it so well. He started drinking heavily and often yelled at me for things I didn't deserve to be yelled at for. But, back then he'd always apologize and give me something, like ice cream or something. I was only 11 so he could give me almost anything and I'd be happy.**

 **But, that day I came home, Papa was very drunk, and there was something different about him, he seemed... Even more dejected than usual, he even seemed.. Angry.**

 **He looked at my walk in, I was a little late since I had to help my teacher clean up that day. He growled and walked over to me, "Why are you late Natsuki?" He said in a menacing tone, clinching his fist.**

 **"Sorry Papa... I had to he-" I was cut off by a hard fist slamming into my stomach, I cried out in pain and I fell to my knees, unable to breathe.**

 **He growled and picked me up by my hair, I cried in pain again as I lightly opened my eyes, vision blurry from the mass amount of tears flowing from my face. "I don't want to hear your lies! You were just out with boys weren't you? Stupid slut!" He said and threw me back to the ground.**

 **I tried to get up but instead he slammed his foot onto my sternum, taking the breath out of me again. He didn't seem to care that he was hurting me, didn't care that the only family he had left was under his foot, crying uncontrollably and barely even breathing.**

 **He kicked my side hard. Over and over again while screaming obscenities at me. He stopped, looking down at me with hatful eyes, "You are worthless. It's your fault your mother died!" He yelled, pulling me up by my hair again, this time ripping some from my scalp. I whimpered as he spit in my face and threw me to the side.**

 **I crawled my way upstairs, crying and in unbearable pain. I didn't understand at the time, I thought I did something wrong. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess.**

 **I calmed down. cutting my hair so it looked presentable. I looked down at my stomach and saw the ugly bruises forming. I cried myself to sleep that night, holding onto the same bear.**

 ***Present***

I shivered and sighed, that memory was awful. He never did anything that extreme ever again, the worse ones after that was just the times he felt a little more energetic, but they still weren't that bad.

If I was lucky and he was to tired to do anything, he'd just throw an empty beer can at me and tell me off. Or if it was a really lucky day, he'd be passed out on the couch and I could just sneak by.

Even though I was currently being tortured by my memories, I still had a small spark in my heart, something that made me smile, even through the pain, I smiled because I knew I would be able to see her the next day. I always knew, the next day, I could see Yuri. She was one of the only reasons I'm still sane.

I wish I could hold her. I wish she could hold me. But, unfortunately, that was impossible.

I laid under my covers, holding onto my bear as I slowly fell asleep, thinking about Yuri and smiling as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _Time skip to school lunch, Yuri POV._

I looked around and slowly made my way to the back of the lunchroom, sitting down in an empty table, putting my lunch on the table and pulling out a book, sighing contently as I slowly eat and read my book. I was so immersed in my book, I didn't hear the multiple footsteps coming my way.

Suddenly, my book was slapped out of my hands and laughing was heard. My head shot up as I saw three boys and a girl, all laughing hysterically. "What kind of weirdo eats and reads?" One boy said and I tried ignoring them as I reached down to retrieve my book, but another boy kicked it away.

I whimpered and looked up at them, they were all still laughing, "I-I... S-S-Stop..." I said weakly, which only made them laugh more.

"Oh come on geek, have some fun!" The girl said, taking my lunchbox and smiling, she reared back to throw it and I reached out again, whimpering and trying to grab it from her.

"S-S-Stop... P-P-Please..." I pleaded again, she shook her head and giggled, dropping it.

"Oops~" She says innocently and I watched helplessly as the contents spilled all over the ground. Tears welled in my eyes as the others continued to make fun of her.

When one of the boys walked over to my book and picked it up, I thought one of them finally had a bit of humanity left. But I was mistaken, "Hm... This looks stupid, I wonder how easy it is to rip the pages out..." He said and I whimpered.

I couldn't even say anything, Natsuki was right. I am weak. I closed my eyes, awaiting the horrible sound of ripping paper.

But it never came, instead I heard the book clatter to the ground, and someone yelping, "Ow!"

I lightly opened my eyes, and was shocked at what I saw.

Natsuki was there, a death grip on the boy who was about to rip my book's hand. She had a cold glare and looked at all of them, "What the hell is wrong with you guys!" She yells and they all flinch in unison, "What kind of people bully a girl like Yuri!?" She yelled and they all remained quiet.

Well, all except one. He looked over at Natsuki and rolled his eyes, "Well lookie here, the cute little girl is sticking up for her nerdy friend." He teased and I backed away. 'Uh-oh... He pressed the cute button...' I thought and giggled.

"I. Am. Not. CUTE!" She yelled, getting increasingly louder as she said each word. She went over and to the boy and shoved him hard, causing him to fall to the ground, "If I ever, EVER see you even LOOKING at Yuri, trust me, there will be a lot more than just a shove coming your way!" She yelled, causing the entire lunchroom to look over and look at Natsuki.

She growled and looked over at the girl who dropped my lunch, "Buy Yuri lunch" She said and the girl looked at her baffled. I was beyond surprised at this point. I was downright shocked how Natsuki was standing up for me.

"B-B-But..." The girl replied, backing away.

"No buts! Do it!" She growled and it was time I intervened.

I stood up and cleared my throat, "No, that won't be necessary Natsuki, I'm not that hungry anyways..." She said and Natsuki's face softened when she looked at me, she sighed and smiled at me.

"Whatever you want Yuri..." She says and bends down, picking up my book and handing it to me, "Here, I'll see you later!" She said and smiled, waving goodbye.

Everyone in the lunchroom was back to their original conversations, the group who was bullying me, and has been for awhile, left and I was alone once again. My heart pounding in my chest, 'I can't believe... Natsuki.. Did that for me...' I thought and smiled. She was amazing.

 _3rd person POV_

Both girls made it to the clubroom around the same time, Yuri sat at a desk reading her book and Natsuki walked in, instantly going to the closet to read her manga. Yuri glanced up at her and blushed, remembering the events that happened earlier. She closed her book and walked over to her as she shuffled through her only full manga box set, looking for the volume she wanted to read.

Yuri shyly tapped her shoulder, causing Natsuki to turn around, "Hm? Oh... Hey Yuri... What's up?" She said, a little embarrassed from earlier.

Yuri blushed and looked away, "Uh... H-Hi... Natsuki... Um... I... I just wanted to tell you that... I really appreciate what you did for me... And... I thank you..." She said, barely squeaking it out.

Natsuki started giggling and Yuri, embarrassed, covered her face with her hands and sighed, "No problem Yuri. I couldn't just sit there and watch them do that to you... You are way to awesome to be made fun of!" She said and Yuri looked up.

"Y-You... Mean that Natsuki...?" She asked, she liked Natsuki calling her awesome... It made her heart flutter.

"Of course I do dummy!" She said and gave Yuri a toothy grin. Yuri sighed and smiled.

"That is good to hear..." She said and looked down at Natsuki's manga. She wasn't into it in the slightest, magna never appealed to her as literature, and her and Natsuki had frequent arguments about it.

"Hey Natsuki... Um..." She said and looked at her small collection, "Would you... Possibly want to go to the bookstore with me later today..?" She asked, biting her lip.

Natsuki looked up at her surprised, "U-Uh... I'd love to but..." She stops herself. She knew if she went with Yuri she would get and extra long beating from her dad. But on the other hand... She would get to spend quality time with Yuri... Was it worth it?

"But what Natsuki...?" She asked, getting less and less hopeful.

Natsuki sighed, _'I don't care what Papa does... Spending time with Yuri matters 10x more...'_ She thought and smiled.

"But I don't have any money so I won't be able to buy anything. But I'd still love to go with you!" She said and Yuri's eyes seemed to brighten, she did not expect her to say yes.

"R-Really!" Yuri said happily and smiled, "And don't worry! I'll pay for whatever you want!" She said and Natsuki's eyes, in turn, lightened.

"T-Thank you!" Natsuki said and bit her lip, as she slowly walked over to Yuri and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her into a light embrace.

Yuri was having an inner breakdown, she was shocked and her anxiety levels were through the roof, her heart pounding, she felt like it was about to explode.

She came to her senses and slowly wrapped her arms around Natsuki, "Your welcome..." She mumbled.

Neither girl wanted to let go, but they had to when Monika said it was poem sharing time.

The girls all shared poems, Natsuki and Yuri actually not getting into an argument this time, and each of them actually liking each others poems.

After that Monika held a meeting about the up coming festival, which was on the following Monday. They all came to the conclusion that they'd be putting on a performance, and by performance, they mean reading their poems aloud. Natsuki and Yuri were reluctant to agree but they did anyways. They were both just eager to leave and spend time together.

The club meeting soon ended and Yuri and Natsuki made their way outside, Yuri smiled softly as the warm air hit her face.

"Are you ready Natsuki?" Yuri asks, looking down at her sacred friend.

"Of course!" She says and smiles as they start walking towards the bookstore.

They walked in comfortable silence, both of them just enjoying each others presence. Natsuki's heart was racing, she snuck discreet glance at Yuri, she looked so elegant and beautiful when she was relaxed and walking.

She bit her lip, building up the courage to slowly wrap her arm around Yuri's, locking their elbows together. Yuri looked down at their arms, her face red and she looked over at Natsuki.

Yuri swore her heart was about to explode it was pounding so hard. She sighed contently and just giggled, "This... This is nice Natsuki... Walking with you like this.. It's... Relaxing..." She said and blushed lightly.

"I... I think so as well..." Natsuki says and blushes too. How these two girls were still oblivious to each others feelings is pure ignorance.

They both make it to the bookstore, during their walk they just random chatter every now and than but it was mostly a quiet, relaxing walk.

They both reluctantly unlocked arms, making their way into the store as they both looked at the books they enjoyed.

Natsuki found a manga series she had some volumes of, but she only had the first three of the 30 book box set. And the ones she did have were in bad shape since she bought them used. Yuri found a nice novel she thought she'd enjoy and went up to the front desk, Natsuki followed empty handed.

Yuri looked at her confused, "Why don't you have anything Natsuki..?" She asked and she looked away, biting her lip.

"I... I... The only thing I wanted is really expensive... I... I don't want to make you spe-" She was cut off by a soft finger pressed against her lips.

Yuri smiled and shook her head, "I don't care how expensive it is. You deserve it. Now..." She says and walked over to the box set she saw Natsuki looking at and picked it up, bringing it over to the front desk as well.

Natsuki was speechless. She didn't know what to say as Yuri quickly paid for the set and the novel she bought. it totaled up to $143.45 and Natsuki just watched her shocked as she paid it and gave her the set. "Here you go! I hope you enjoy it!" She said happily and smiled at her, acting like she didn't just spend 140 bucks.

"Y-Yuri..." She said and sat it down, jumping on Yuri and hugging her tightly, tears stinging her eyes.

"T-Thank you... Thank you so much!" She said and let go, wiping her eyes. "H-How... Will I ever pay you back?" She asked shakily, sniffling.

Yuri sighed and patted her head, "By smiling and being Natsuki" She said and Natsuki's heart melted at her words. No one made her feel this way. No one.

She looked down at the set and gave it to Yuri, who instantly looked confused, "Um... Can you please hold onto it for me? And bring it to the clubroom tomorrow? I don't want to bring it home and... Accidently ruin them or something..." She said, knowing if she brought it home her dad would destroy them.

Yuri was still a bit confused, but decided not push, "Of course Natsuki, I'll take great care of them!" She said and they both walked out the door. Saying their goodbyes and walking in different directions.

Natsuki knew a beating was coming, but she could care less. She had two things to look forward to tomorrow, one, opening a brand new box set of pristine condition manga. She hadn't had a new set since she got _Parfait Girls_ from a friend for her birthday.

She went home, smiling her whole way there.

Yuri, doing the same thing. But what surprised her even more than anything that has transpired that day was that she, for some reason, didn't have the urge to cut herself. She made her way home, silently setting up her room for some aromatherapy, she used the scents used to make a romantic feel and she started reading her new novel.

She was happier than ever. And it was all thanks to Natsuki.

 **A/n: Yay! I got that done! And it actually was pretty good I do say so myself! Well... At least I think it is, I mean, I am writing this at 2:26 AM and I have been writing for 3 hours so I might be delusional. Nah! Anyways guys, I hope you liked this chapter! I will try my hardest to get another chapter out before I go on vacation, actually, I promise I will get another chapter out! Before I start rambling, I will see you guys next time! Please review if you have anything to say, I really like reading what you wonderful people have to say! Welp! I'll see you all later! Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! How is all my peeps doin today? Good I hope! Anyways, I'm going to try to write a chapter or two this week, idk though, but I'll try for you guys! Anyways, lets get into this chapter! _(P.S. this chapter will be a little more boring, but I'll try to sprinkle in some fluff!)_

 _Natsuki POV_

Natsuki made her way home, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she checked the message.

It was from Monika, she said Sayori was bringing a new member and that she should bake cupcakes.

I sighed and told her I'd try, but I couldn't guarantee that I could.

I didn't know if Papa let me bake, let alone give me the money to buy what I need.

I sigh and walk inside. I wasn't going to let Papa ruin this perfect day!

When I walked inside, Papa wasn't on his usual place on the couch. I curiously looked around but couldn't find him.

I go into the kitchen and I find a note on the kitchen table, it read, "I'll be at the bar all day. I better not come home and see any boys" it said and I rolled my eyes.

"Like any boys want to come to my house..." I mumbled and went to the couch, digging through the cushions to see if Papa dropped some money.

I looked for a few minutes, but after awhile, I was about to give up when I hit something promising. I pull it out, it was three 5's!

I took it and looked up the sky, "God... If you really are real.. Thank you so much for this day..." I said and grabbed my purse, heading back outside. I needed to go buy what I needed at the store.

 _3rd person POV_

Natsuki walked briskly to the store, she wanted to get there and back quickly so she could finish before Papa came home.

She was in the middle of shopping when she heard someone mumbling near her. Now, usually that wouldn't catch Natsuki's attention, but it seemed oddly familiar.

Natsuki turned and saw Yuri mumbling to herself while looking at a small paper in her hands, "Goodness mother... Your penmanship needs some work..."

She blushes slightly as she saw her, she looked so elegant wearing tight black jeans and a crimson sweater. Natsuki was wearing a light pink shirt with colorful stars with with a matching skirt.

Natsuki felt a bit insecure about her appearance compared to Yuri's but she shook the thought off and walked up behind Yuri, tapping her shoulder.

Yuri yelped and dropped her paper, turning around quickly. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsuki and a bright pink blush spread across her face.

"N-Natsuki! What are you doing here!?" She said quickly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Shopping like everyone else Dummy!" She yelled, causing Yuri to flinch.

"O-Of course..." She said, clearly embarrassed.

Natsuki looked down at her phone, checking the time and sighing, "As much as I'd like to keep talking to you Yuri, I need to hurry up." She said, reluctantly walking away, receiving a faint bye from Yuri.

 _Natsuki POV_

I gathered all the items I needed, but, unfortunately I had no money left to spare for anything to eat. I sighed and walked out of the store, silently walking home as my bags dangled from my hands, lightly hitting my side every few strides.

I eventually made it home, setting up all my stuff and I hastily started baking. Oh how much I enjoyed baking. I smiled, feeling happier than I have ever _been_ in a long time. "Thank you... Yuri..."

 _Yuri POV_

I sat in my room, silently staring at the set of manga sitting firmly on my end table. My hands lightly played with my hair, an action I do without realizing. I always worry people will think it's obnoxious or even weird. But, who am I to blame for such things, since, unfortunately, I am weird.

Natsuki probably thought I was weird... That's probably why she wanted to get away from me so suddenly. She probably didn't want to see her stupid face.

I slowly get up and make my way to my collection of knives and pull out one that was rather dull, since it was one I had previously used for daily usage activities, such as cutting thread or shaping random things as a plastic bottle into a shape. I really am boring, aren't I?

But, that aside, I have the understanding that a dull knife hurts worse and rips through skin instead of slicing it. I wanted pain. I wanted to feel as inferior as I am to everyone else. Every other normal person who doesn't cut herself, who doesn't love books, who doesn't obsess over a girl she knows will never love her.

I placed my knife against my arm, knowing intense pain was to come. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. But, right before I was about to cut into my arm, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Such a tedious interruption.

I contemplated looking at it, but since I almost never got texts, my curiosity won as I placed my knife down and pulled it from my pocket, the message was from a number not saved in my contacts, it read, "Hey! It's Natsuki! I'm sorry for bailing on you so quickly at the store! I had to bake cupcakes so I wanted hurry up and start! Oh yeah! Got ur number from Monika!"

I was startled to say the least, I did not expect that at all. Quickly, I regained my correct thinking and I slapped my forehead, "I can't believe I am so stupid..." I say and pick up the knife, gently laying it with the others. I didn't have an urge to cut anymore. And, to be honest, I feel 10x happier than I felt just moments ago.

I lay back down in my bed, texting back, "It's alright. I hope those cupcakes are as Divine as you." I almost hit send but quickly refrained, removing the 'as you' part before sending. Blushing as I realized I was actually about to say something like that.

I shrugged, closing my eyes slowly, a nice nap shall do for now.

 _Natsuki POV_

I slowly walked down the hallway, a small smirk on my lips. I couldn't believe how good everything has been so far! Yesterday was amazing! And even though school was boring as usual, Papa was to tired to do anything! I didn't want this good luck streak to end!

I made it to the classroom and I was the first one there, again. I place my covered trey on a desk in the corner and I look in the closet, and smile when I look inside. Inside was the manga set Yuri bought me with a small note in her pretty handwriting, "I went ahead and put it in here, I hope you like it!"

My smile wavered a bit, I pulled my poem from my bag and looked over it. It was fancier than usual, but it really wasn't good... I don't know, Yuri's poems make this look like something a child threw together for fun. I sigh, and pick out the first volume and read quietly.

A few minutes past before I hear people talking as they came through the doorway. It was Monika and Yuri. They both almost immediately stopped talking as they entered the class, converting to whispers as Monika quickly glanced over at me and glanced back.

"What are those two talking about..." I mumbled to myself and walked up to them, crossing my arms, "Hey!" I yelled and they both jumped, Yuri yelping loudly. And, I'll have to admit it was extremely cute.

"U-Uh... N-Natsuki! W-What do you want?" Yuri stuttered and Monika sighed, shaking her head, lightly rubbing her forehead.

"Wondering what you two are whispering about!" I said sharply, causing Yuri to flinch, Monika rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"Natsuki... Calm down, it's just.. That new member I was talking about... Well, it's a b-" Monika was cut off by a loud slamming of the door. We all turned around and my face fell quickly as I saw Sayori standing there with boy standing next to her.

"Hey guys! This is our new member! Kay!" She announced happily, Kay waving shyly. I clinched my fist, I told them I didn't want a boy in this club!

"Oh you have got to be fu-" I was silenced by Monika's piercing glare. I crossed my arms and looked away, "Great. A boy, way to ruin the club Sayori." I said, not caring I was being hurtful.

Sayori's face fell, and Kay looked unaffected, "B-But... Natsuki..." Sayori quietly, looking defeated.

Yuri walked over to me and I felt her warm hand on my shoulder, "Natsuki, you shouldn't be so quick to judge. It's not like he has done anything wrong yet. Maybe you should give him a chance. And, personally I think a male perspective will be a good thing!" She said and I sighed.

"I guess you're right..." I muttered and looked at him, "You got one chance bud," I said and Sayori instantly smiled and Kay looked slightly afraid.

"Don't worry Kay, she won't hurt you!" Sayori said, a small smirk on her lips, "Well, I think she won't..." She joked causing Yuri and Monika to laugh, I snickered and shook my head.

Sayori's eyes lightened and she looked over at me, "Natsuki! You made cupcakes! Right?" She said in an excited tone and I nodded, smirking and skipping over to my tray, holding it with one hand.

"Be amazed!" I said and took the cloth off from the top, smirking as my kitty cupcakes were revealed. Everyone looked at them in awe and I looked down at them too, my tummy grumbling, I was really hungry.

"Go ahead and ta-" I was cut off by the door suddenly opening, a girl standing there panting slightly.

"Wow! This room was harder to find than I thought it'd be!" She said and for some reason she looked kind of familiar.

"V-Vivian..?" Monika said confused and now I recognized her. Like Monika, she was extremely popular. But, other than that I really didn't know much about her. She had long light blue hair and her eyes matched her hair. She was skinny and pale and very pretty.

"Yeah! I was wondering if I could be in your club?" She said and Monika looked at the rest of us, she didn't seem very eager to have Vivian in our club.

"U-Uh... W-Well... I mean... Are all you guys okay with her being in here?" Monika said and Yuri nodded, I shrugged, not really caring.

"Wait! She hasn't even introduced herself!" Sayori piped up and Vivian smiled at her, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't. I'm Vivian, I wanted to join this club because..." She bit her lip and looked at Kay, "Because I just like literature..." She said and for some reason I had the sneaking suspicion she was lying.

"Well Vivian! I'm Sayori!" She said and smiled, "Ooh! I has an idea!" She said and grabbed Kay and put him next to Vivian, causing Vivian to blush slightly. Sayori walked over to us and smiled, "That's Monika!" She said, patting her shoulder, "This is Yuri! She is pretty quiet and she reads a lot... But she is really cool and makes awesome poems!" She says and Yuri looked down, blushing slightly, "And this is Natsuki! Watch out though! She is pretty feisty! So don't make her mad!" She said and patted my head.

I scowled and she quickly retracted her hand. I hated people touching me. Well... I guess not all people...

Vivian smiles and waves, "Nice to meet you all!" She said and once again, Kay just waved. Jeez, what an awkward dude.

Vivian looked over and saw my cupcakes, "Oh wow! Those looked delicious!" She said, and it was at this moment I realized there was _five_ cupcakes and _six_ people. Crap.

Sayori was already eating one and I think Yuri and Monika already thought the same thing I did, I sighed and gave Monika, Kay, and Vivian one, receiving a thanks and a compliment after they bit it.

I walked over to Yuri and held out the last one to her, "Here Yuri, I'll go without."

I said and she blushed, shaking her head, "N-No... I'd rather you have it Natsuki... Since you are the one who made them..." She said softly, playing with her hair.

I bit my lip. I was so hungry but... I'd rather Yuri eat it than me."No. I refuse to eat it. I've had my cupcakes before. You haven't. Plus, I owe you for buying me those manga's," I said and pushed it into her hands.

Defeated, she took it and looked down at it, holding it with two hands. I waited for her to bite into it, I hope she likes it...

She lightly bites into it, while chewing her eyes light up and she swallows, looking up at me, "Wow Natsuki... That is very good... I can't say I have had any sweet near as good." She complimented and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Well look at that. If I would have eat it you would have missed out!" I say and she nods, finishing it slowly.

I look around I realized no one was doing anything so I walked up to Monika and tugged on her shirt, "Hey, are we sharing poems or what?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"Oh! I must not have told you. We aren't sharing poems today, since we had a new member, well..." She looks at Vivian, who was chatting up a storm with Kay "Two now I guess.." She said and sighed.

"Do you not like Vivian or something?" I ask and she shook her head, leaning close to my ear.

"It's not that I don't like her... It's just... Well, Vivian can get pretty obsessive... And I think the whole reason she joined is because Kay joined..." She whispered and I looked at her surprised.

"Wow, really? So she is pretty weird huh? I mean, she is a freak for being obsessed over him," I said and she nodded, not knowing Yuri was listening in on the conversation.

 _Yuri POV_

My heart felt like it was shredded after hearing Natsuki's words.

I am obsessed with Natsuki.

I am a freak.

She would think I am a freak.

Did I actually expect something less? That'd she would think that it's normal? Who am I kidding? I am a freak.

I get up and walk to the door, I usually controlled myself until I got home, but, after having the shattering realization that no matter what, Natsuki would hate me if she ever knew the truth. If she ever knew how much of a freak I am. I walk out the door ignoring whoever it was calling for me.

I wait until I am into the bathroom stall before I start crying. Natsuki's words over and over again in my mind, _"She is a freak for being obsessed over him"_

I pulled out my pocket knife, flicking it open and roll up my sleeve, observing the ugly scars. I squeeze my eyes shut and sliced my arm swiftly. I cut two more times before I realized I shouldn't be gone for to much longer. I wiped my eyes and rolled my sleeve down, putting my knife back and walking back to the club.

Everyone was already gone besides Natsuki, who was reading manga in the corner of the room. I walk over to her and she looked up at me, "Oh, what's up Yuri?" She asks and I shrug, not having an answer.

"Nothing... Just leaving I guess..." I said and turned around, walking to my bag and grabbing it. I hear Natsuki get up and close the closet door and grabbing her bag.

"Hey um... Yuri... Want to... Maybe walk home together?" She asked and I cocked my head.

"Don't we live in opposite directions? I mean, that'd be a waste of time for one of us to walk home with the other." I said and bit my lip, I should have just taken the offer damn it!

"O-Oh... Well... Yeah... I guess you are right... Um... I guess I should get going than..." she said and started walking off, I bit my lip harder.

"W-Wait... Um... I just wanted to say thank you... For giving me the last cupcake..." I said and she blushed, crossing her arms.

"It's whatever, it's not like I need it or anything." She said and bit her lip, something was off but I couldn't tell what. It's most likely nothing. At least I hope it isn't.

"Yes... Of course... Well... Uh.." I inhaled deeply and gave Natsuki a light hug. It ended as soon as it started and both of us were red, "Um... See you tomorrow Natsuki..." I said and left.

I may have no chance at being with her, but I can at least make the best out of our friendship.

As I walked home I realized something I didn't seem to notice until now. Natsuki said something along the lines of she didn't need that cupcake, but the way she said it one would interpret she was trying to loose weight. But, it was then I questioned.

Why is Natsuki so skinny?

 **Hey guys, sorry for not posting in so long. I just haven't had the time and I also had my vacation so it was just like, I had zero time to write. I know this really isn't the greatest chapter ever, but I hope you liked it. I will be getting into the more darker things later and I have an idea that I hope will be good. Anyways, I will see you guys next time! I hope to update tomorrow or at least Wednesday. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

So I am the worlds biggest fail lol. I said I'd post on Wednesday, I never specified _which_ Wednesday. Anyways, I am so sorry for not updating in 103843271738 years, it's just some stuff has been happening and also I play sports and practice is murdering my very being, so, yeah, anyways, welcome back my friends! Since I have had tons of time to think about it, I have some good ideas, I hope you like them! I don't have much left to say, so, see ya at the end! (Btw, since I am not creative, I will be using other peoples works for poems, just so ya'll know, they aren't original)

 _Yuri POV_

I walk home in silence, pondering over my thoughts swirling in my head. Natsuki was skinny yes, but it wasn't until I made contact with her a few times that I noticed she was bone thin. And her skin was unnaturally pale. Something clicked in my head and I dropped my books on the sidewalk. Was Natsuki bulimic?! Or even anorexic?!

I was appalled at the thought and quickly shook it off, she must just be an anomaly... But, then again... What else but malnutrition would cause such things...? I refuse to believe it!

I picked my stuff up and walked home, biting my lip as I felt myself twitch, my heart pounding. The urge is starting to be unbearable... I must make haste.

I quickly ran up into my room after I burst through the door of my home, not even bothering to say hello to my mother. I slam my door behind me, grabbing any knife I could find in my drawer and quickly slicing my arm.

I quickly felt the anxiety go away and I felt relaxed as I sliced open my skin a few more times, a few more than usual. I sigh in relief as my knife clangs to the floor. I had never felt such urges before, but, if it was my guess, it stemmed from hearing Natsuki calling Vivian a freak for being obsessive. Whatever, I shouldn't even care. What else should I expect? It is weird, it is crazy, and I hate myself for being weird and crazy.

It was poem writing time, I felt oddly confident for some reason, and I decided to just write a love poem, cause, why the hell not? I pulled out a nice piece of parchment and my pen, writing slowly and thinking thoroughly, I needed it to be perfect, I really, really need it to be perfect.

 _Natsuki POV_

I silently walked home, staring at the sky, sighing as I watched the clouds float in the sky. I wish I was a cloud, just floating around all day without a care in the world. Lucky bastards.

I walked into my home, receiving the usual slap and kick from papa, I didn't have the energy to care, so I just took it and limped up to my room. Papa has been giving me beatings daily now, since I'm in the literature club, I am also late coming back and Papa said if I was ever late I was to be punished. Whatever, if I told him the truth, he'd either not believe me or make me quit, and I will not risk that.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, I was super bored and I looked over at my bag. I sigh and walk over to it, pulling out the poem I had already written. It was terrible, I honestly cringed when I made it, but, I was too lazy to write another one, and, I mean, Monika said we should use our feelings to write poems, and that is what I did. I kinda copied Yuri's style... "I'm just a copycat... A subpar one at that..." I muttered quietly. I just hope it is at least somewhat okay.

I wish I could just go back to my dull life of coming home, going chores and getting yelled at by Papa, or probably being beaten by Papa if I was being yelled at. Why does my life have to be filled with these stupid feelings? I'm just a stupid girl. With stupid feelings.

Speaking of chores, I need to take out the trash.

 _Yuri POV_

"I'm going on another business trip, I'll be gone for about two weeks, three at most. There is enough food to last you and there is $300 if you need to buy more, Love you sweetheart, bye," My mother said and quickly walked out the door. I sighed and walked out as well. I was going to be alone. Again.

I was so tired of being left alone, it made me feel lonelier than I already am. But, regardless, I was thinking about the poem that was currently sitting in my bag. I hope it was good enough, and I hope it wasn't obvious it was for Natsuki... What if she found out? What if she laughed? What if she hated me?

I shook it off, I guess I should just hope for the best, and try to keep my head on straight for school. I walked in and sighed, focusing on the teacher.

 _Timeskip Natsuki POV_

I walked into the club room, breathing nervously as I looked around, nobody was here yet, so I just quickly retracted to my corner and pulled out a manga, reading it silently.

I felt a light poke on my shoulder and I looked up, it was Sayori, who was looming over me with a worried expression, "Are you okay Natsuki? You seem a bit nervous..." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Sayori, I'm just tired," I replied, making her smile brightly.

"Good! You need to be happy! Everyone does!" She said and skipped off to meet the rest of the club who trickled in. Such a carefree girl, if only she knew what pain was... No, she doesn't deserve pain, she is to good of a person.

I looked over at Vivian remembering what Monika had said about her, and she was getting really close to Kay, and she was laughing at everything he said. It was honestly super creepy.

I looked over at Yuri who was reading quietly in a corner, she was so cute when she was concentrated on her books. I sighed and looked down at my manga, reading it and waiting for Monika to announce poem sharing time.

Finally, she announced it and I darted over to her, wanting to get her to read mine first. She was smart and had very good advice often. She looked startled to see me and she smiled warmly. "Ah, you want to share with me first huh? I feel honored Natsuki," She said and handed me her poem, taking mine as well.

I quickly read through hers because I knew I would have no clue what it meant, and, quite frankly, I don't think Monika knew what she was writing. I looked up at her facial expression, which showed nothing but surprise, she looked at me and smiled. "Wow Natsuki, I don't think I would have ever thought to see something like this from you. You really expressed your feelings and you used larger words to describe your feelings, I am super proud of you!" She exclaimed and I blushed lightly, handing her poem to her.

"Thanks Monika... Your poem was pretty good too..." I muttered and she thanked me for my compliment, walking away. I felt a lot more confident after that and I walked over to Yuri, who seemed nervous too for some reason. Probably was worried we'd get in another argument with me. I sighed sadly, I'm so stupid.

"H-Hey Yuri..." I mumbled looking away, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. Damn it! Stop being so nervous Natsuki!

"Hello Natsuki, I suppose you want to share poems?" She asked seeming oddly calm, like, she didn't stutter. Weird.

I nodded and rolled my eyes, "Duh! What'd you think I came over for?" I barked, causing her demeanor to falter. I instantly felt bed.

"O-Of course... My apologies..." She muttered and handed me her poem. That's the stuttering, cute Yuri I know and love.

I hand her mine shakily, I was so nervous. I looked down at her poem, reading it silently.

 _I, wishing and wishing away as you go_

 _I don't see nothing but pain and misery_

 _Cause you are the one for me_

 _Can I escape with my blue fallen reverie?_

 _Why can't it all be true?_

 _Suddenly I believe_

 _Your were the one for me_

 _Graciously you go through_

 _My closed heart's artery_

 _Can I escape with my blue fallen reverie_

 _Why can't it all be true_

After I read it I was in pure awe, it was amazing, and so elegantly written. It... Actually is kinda like my poem... A sad love poem. Wait... Love poem... Suddenly the realization hit me right in the face like a bullet.

Yuri was in love with someone else.

I held back tears as I realized I would never have the person I want.

Why does this have to hurt so much?

 _Yuri POV_

Okay Yuri... Calm down... Just read her poem and look at her, just like usual. Oh who am I kidding? I'm freaking out!

"Just read the damn poem Yuri.." I mumbled to myself.

 _It was going so well_

 _But here I am again, in my personal hell._

 _I thought my feelings were gone._

 _But I guess I was wrong._

 _Freezing when you walk by,_

 _Wishing you were by my side._

 _Looking away when I know you're there,_

 _Because there is nothing there, and that, I am aware._

 _But lately I can't get you out of my mind_

 _Everywhere I go, you are in my sight.Can't you see it's destroying me?_

 _I don't know how to heal._

Yuri was shocked when finished it, her heart was pounding hard. Who was this extraordinary poem for? And, better question, how did Natsuki make such an amazing poem?

"Natsuki... This is really good..." Yuri said quietly, biting her lip.

"Tha- I mean of course it's good! Yours is okay too," She bragged, smiling cutely.

I giggled hiding my emotions, which were slowly falling to pieces, "Wow! You actually said something nice about my poem! Are you sick Natsuki?" I asked playfully, smiling.

She rolled her eyes and handed my poem out to me, "Yeah it actually made sense!"

I looked down at the paper and shook my head, "U-Um... You keep it..." I said nervously playing with my hair.

"Uh... Okay... Keep mine too I guess..." She said and I smiled, hoping she'd say that. "But looks like nobody else will read em," She said and shrugged.

"That's fine with me," I said softly, admiring the small girls posture.

Soon, the club ended and Yuri was walking home, staring at Natsuki's poem, letting her mind wander as she processed the fact Natsuki was in love with someone, painfully, she sighed, unbeknownst that Natsuki was currently taking it harder, crying as she walked to her hell.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long. I promise I will try to update more sooner. Please review, it really makes me happy to see what you guys have to say, but, besides that, I'll see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry. This story is getting me no where and I could be spending my time on other stories people actually enjoy. So sorry, but this is getting discontinued. Have a wonderful day.

-Grey


End file.
